When they Cry SasuOCC story
by FlameHaze
Summary: I never knew that I would meet him like this,I gave up years ago trying to find him,I thought he was DEAD. And he still remembers me. Sorry I suck at summaries !
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day,I usually wasn't used to the sunny weather because it was cold in the small town I lived in,the name of the town doesn't really matter. I looked around to try to find the Hokage's building,it didn't take long because I knew it would be the biggest building. As I walked to the Hokage's building that reminds me of a mansion,I saw kids running around having fun. I wish I could still do that but now being 13 I don't feel comfortable doing that. I knocked on the hokage's door and waited for an answer. "Enter" She yelled. I walked in slowly and my long black hair flowed behind me. "So your the new ninja!" She said with excitement in her voice. "Yes,I'm Hikari Asano" I said. I never really liked saying my name because back when I lived in that little town the last name Asano scared them because of a clan that died out,what they didn't know that the spelling of my last name is different. They ended up thinking I was some kind of ghost or spirit. The time at the Hokage's building wasn't long,she gave me some papers of where the apartment was and the area where the training ground was,she said I was in squad seven,and she told me after that some people on my team live there After she told me everything,I thanked her and left. Now I just have to find the apartment.  
It wasn't hard to find because it was so big and fancy. I walked in and found my room,  
room 269 to be exact. It's a pretty nice place,it's big and all my furniture was unpacked and spread everywhere. I walked into my bedroom,and I was shocked how amazing it looked.  
I could see the sea from my room. It also had a balcony,which made me squeal in happiness.  
I left my new apartment to look around Konoha,it was big,and there were shops everywere.  
I noticed and cute little ramen shop,I ended up walking in because I got hungry. I sat down and ordered some beef ramen. I then noticed an orange blob stuffing down ramen. I actually though it was some type of monster but it ended up being some blonde kid. "Hi,what's your name??!!" He shouted in my ear."Uhh I'm Hikari Asano,what's your name?" "Naruto Uzumaki,  
datebayo!" He yelled. "Are you a new ninja here?" He asked. "Yea I just moved in here,I'm on sqad 7."I said. "SQUAD 7???!!!" He yelled acting like it was some haunted thing. "I'm on squad 7 too!" He said happily. "So how many people are on the squad?" I asked. "There are 2 other people,if you don't count the sensei"He said. "I know,you should meet them right now!"

To be continued^_^ Please keep reading this~! I'll get some romance in it soon!

Oh and leave some reviews! Sorry it's so short.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok second chapter start!!

I walked with Naruto to the training grounds,I was slightly nervous to meet other people,I wasn't very good with talking to other people. We got to the training grounds in about 5 minutes,I'm glad that there not too far away from my apartment.I looked around and I saw a pink haired girl right next to a blacked haired boy,it looked like the pink haired girl liked the boy,it was quite obvious and it was also obvious that the black haired boy didn't like the pink haired girl. I looked at the blacked haired boy more closely he looked very familiar,I just don't know when,maybe we crossed paths once but I think I know that I had possibly known him...I followed Naruto to the other two. Naruto stopped and I waited for something to happen. "Is that the new girl"  
The pinky asked. "Yea she's the new girl"Naruto replied. "I'm Hikari Asano,what's your name?" I said "I'm Sakura Haruno,  
and that'S Sasuke Uchiha"She said,I noticed she changed her voice when she said the guys name. It just hit me then,Uchiha,  
Uchiha....Wasn't their clan wiped out??? "Hey Uchiha" I said.  
He turned around,he looked irritate,maybe he thought I was some kind of fan of him or something. "Weren't the Uchiha's wiped out a while ago??" I asked. "I'm the only survivor." He said with a strange tone in his voice. "Haven't I met you before?? Like in the past?" I asked. "I don't think so." He said.  
After I asked he started training again. The day went fast,our sensei came,we trained,that's about it. I walked home,I noticed Sasuke and Naruto walked the same direction as me,so there the ones that live in the same apartment building. I also noticed that Sasuke lived on the same floor. I walked into my room and fell right onto the couch. "Uchiha,Uchiha...Why does that sound so familiar to me?" I asked myself. It then came to me. "Was he the kid,who I hanged out with when I was younger??" Then the flashback came. It was a sunny day,very abnormal for the small area I lived in,I was walking and I noticed a boy crying,he was about my age,age 6. "What's wrong??" I asked the little boy. "My brother...left me here and I don't know how to get home!" The boy said. "What's your name??" I asked him.  
"Sasuke Uchiha" He said. "What's your name?" He asked. "Hikari Asano" I said. "You have a pretty name!" He said while he was drying his tears. Of course I blushed a little,no one had ever said anything like that to me. I helped him home,I found out that his parents were friends of my parents. He ended up moving. I remember him saying these last words. "We'll meet again someday,right?" Of course I was sad but I knew that was true,for sure. I got up from the couch and went to bed,  
tomorrow was going to end up being a long day. I woke up,brushed my hair and teeth,put on my black tank top and red skirt that has skulls on it,I was dubbed the "Gothic girl" here since my strange taste in clothes. I walked to the training grounds,I noticed something..Irregular. There were a big group of girls,most of them were screaming. I usually didn't see big groups of girls screaming everywere. I think I knew who was in the middle of all of it,I feel bad for the Uchiha,I noticed before that he was quite popular with the girls,when he lived in that small village he wasn't as popualar but he did get compliments from people. I walked past the group of screaming girls,I could hear some girls whisper "That's the new girl,  
she's pretty ugly and I heard she's not a good ninja." I really wish I wasn't born with such good ears,I could hear them clearly,without a problem.  
I got to the training grounds,of corse Kakashi wasn't here yet,I was already used to that. He came eventually and told us we had to fight eachother. I ended up beating Sakura easily and Naruto was harder but I still beat him. Now I have to fight him,the Uchiha. I got in position and waited. I was pretty scared about this fight,I don't think I can beat him. After Kakasi-sensei said go I quickly disappeared,I attacked,to my shock I hit him,it looked like something is on his mind,I wish I could know. The fight went on,so many flying punches and kicks,I now know what I have to do,I'll us IT. I did some hand signs and wings grew on my back. He looked shocked,not cause I grew wings but because I did this jutsu in front of him when we were younger. He looked scared,very scared,his eyes were big. "What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura yelled."I t-thought you were dead."He forced out. "How long has it been Sasuke? Around 8 years now"

To be continued^_^

I hope you guys are liking it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

"Yea it's been a long time" Sasuke said. "Save the talk for later and lets see if you can beat me" He said. I shook my head in agreement and started the fight again.  
It ended up a tie,we both fainted at the spot. I can remember Naruto saying "It's going to be a tie,there both beat up pretty bad.  
I woke up in a hospital bed,I hated the hospital,  
the smell of the place was even sickening. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. Sasuke was on a bed a few feet from mine. He looked so cute...Wait,why am I thinking that?  
He's my FRIEND. I don't like him,I did when I was younger but do I even have a CHANCE? He's so popular,girls rampaging all over him,he could get a much nicer looking girl than me.  
Everyone was scared of me,they thought I was a demon,just cause my eyes are red. A sound interrupted my thoughts,I looked over and saw Sasuke tossing on the hospital bed,he looked like he was having a nightmare. I laid back down and slowly drifted back to sleep. I woke up,it was already dark outside.  
"Man how long was I sleeping??"I asked myself. "Two weeks"  
A voice said,it was Sasuke's. "THAT LONGG??!!!"I yelled.  
I got up and started running around. Sasuke looked pretty.  
befuddled. "I missed my anime!!" I cried while rampaging through things. Sasuke laughed,the first time I've heard in years. Is it that important to you?" He asked. "Of course!! He was gonna and she was gonna like be kidnapped and stuff!!" I yelled,I knew he wouldn't understand,he hasn't seen how epic this is. "You mean Shakugan no Shana??" "I watched it already,I can tell you what happened. "YOU watch it??!!" I said in a shocked tone. "Yea I do,  
it's one of my favorite..." Sasuke said,he looked embarrassed for him to say it. "What happened?" I asked him. He talked about what happended and I started screaming again. "I MISSED THE LAST EPISODE"  
I yelled acting like it was the ending of the world. "There showing re-runs soon" He said. Right when he said the word "re-run" I jumped out the window and darted to my appartment. I grabbed some ramune soda,  
pocky,and dango and sat down. I just barely made it,I turned it one right when the theme song started. I sang to the theme song,I always seemed to do that,it was a routine. I was squealing most of the episode,I always acted like this when I watched anime,that's why I never watch anime with people.  
The episode ended and I looked at the time,it wasn't very late so I ended up walking to the market. I grabbed some food and started walking home. I met Sasuke in front of the apartment building. "Hey Sasuke" I said,I noticed I stopped calling him by his last name since I've known him so long. "Hi Hikari"  
He said. We talked some time,it was mostly about anime,we were pretty much otaku's,it's embarrassing talking about anime with other people but with Sasuke it's different,he was like my best friend. I blushed at what I thought. "You feeling ok? Your face looks kinda red." He said sounding worried. "I'm ok,my allergies have been kinda weird lately." I lied. My allergies haven't bothered me for years,I felt guilty lying to him. I walked up to my room and said bye to him. I went to bed and the dreams slowly started coming.

Man this chapter is short!! I need to type longer things sorry everyone for me going brain dead

And if you didn't notice I'm a big fan of Shakugan no Shana XD Please ignore if possible.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up,something didn't feel right though,it was too warm. I opened my eyes and I was shocked...Sasuke,he was on...my bed hugging my waist. I was scared,nervous,happy,mad.  
He was hugging me so tight that I couldn't move. I was blushing like mad. Did we?? No,no NO. I can't remember,I would have remembered. Plus I'm WAY too young...Well he was there,maybe I'm dreaming?? I have to be dreaming,but this doesn't feel like a dream. I started suddenly started freaking out. DID HE DO SOMETHING TO ME??!!! Wait,he's not like that,there has to be a reason for this,if it's not a good reason I'll call him a pervert and slap him a few times. I heard him move a bit. Oh well I guess I'm in a good mood. His face looks so peaceful and cute.  
Wait cute?? Well yea he does look cute,but that doesn't mean that I LIKE him. He slowly woke up,I started blushing more. "Oh hello^_^"  
He said. "Uhh why are you here??" I said,forcing myself not to blush.  
"I lost a bet.,,And they took my apartment"He said. "So can I stay here until I get some money?"He asked me,it almost sounded like he was begging. "Fine,but only till you get enough money"I said,letting him have some mercy. Sasuke was in a weird mood,he sounded....Happy.  
"He ran to the living room,I noticed all his stuff was here. "You were really confident that I would say yes weren't you?"I said.  
"Yep,since your my...friend I knew you would help me"He said while a smile formed on his face. I made breakfast,just some bacon and eggs,  
nothing special. Sasuke stuffed it in his mouth. His face lite up."This is...the best food I've had in a long time!!"He yelled. "I don't think it is"I said. "I'm not the best cook in the world or something"I said.  
"Your the best cook in the world for me!" He said while blushing.  
I started blushing too. "T-thanks"I murmered. Wait was Sasuke Uchiha BLUSHING?!! No,my eyesight isn't good he can't be,but if he was.  
Does he like me or something? I can't ask him that questing though,  
for sure. "Well I hope you like living here Sasuke because I have a feeling your going to be here for a long time"I said,not really caring. "I'll make sure I do." He said. And that's the start of this long,long story.

To be continued!!!

And Happy B-day to myself! I'm an old woman now~! And thanks for the reviews! I'm going to try my best to make this story good!

Ohhh this chapter is short! Well....Enjoy it's shortness!


	5. Chapter 5

Having a guy in my house isn't that bad, he's not one of those guys who invites all his friends over just to watch football or play video games, he's actually very quiet, it's like he's not even there. He does get some loud moments but I don't mind it, I'm loud myself. "Where are the forks?" He asked. I pointed to the area they were in. "Thanks" He murmured. I thanked him and sat onto the couch. I was pretty bored, nothing to do, I tugged at a strand of my hair. Then I laid down and make pictures out on the ceiling. I got up and took some junk food out and started eating it. "You seem to like to eat junk food when you're bored" He said. "So you noticed that? Took you enough time" I said while a smile appeared on my face. After I ate I turned on the TV, Nothing on, not even some anime. Right when I was about to turn on the TV I noticed something on the news. "They're coming back…" I said in shock. "They're coming back to try to kill me" My eyes got wide, I was scared to death. "What's wrong Hikari?" Sasuke asked. "The Akastuki kidnapped my sister" The words were on the screen 'Girl named Kirari Asano, age 11 has disappeared this morning; there is evidence from the person who has taken her.' "T-they kidnapped Kirari?" Sasuke said in shock. "How many times has she gone missing already?" "This is the third time they've tried, and they accomplished their goal now, we haveto save her." I said. I was so scared, they're going to get me next, they want me to join their stupid little group. I'm not some stupid kid who is going to run away from my life to join them. "Were going to the hokage's office" I said while darting at the door. Sasuke was right behind me, he looked almost more worried than me, and he was good friends with Kirari. She always smiled, it got her tons of friends, Sasuke was almost closer to her than me. They always helped each other out. Now she was gone, she could have been killed by those monsters. Tears formed in my eyes, I wiped them away. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. Just then I got a call on my cell phone. "Hello?" I said into the phone. "Hi Hikari it's the hokage, did you hear about your sister?"The hokage said, her voice sounded different. "Yea I did, I'm on my way right now" I said. I thanked her for calling and I hung up. "Who was that?" Sasuke asked,I had a feeling he already knew. "It was the Hokage, she already heard the story." I said. "Oh..." He said, he sounded guilty for asking. We ran up to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door. "Enter" She said. We both walked in and closed the door. "You two are going on a mission to save her." She said. "Your leaving in two hours." She said. "Are we even going to have a senseito watch us?" I asked. "No, I think you two are strong enough to save her" She said. I was shocked at what she said, we were going alone. We'll be killed. But I haveto save my sister; I can't leave her there to die. We thanked the hokage and left. "I'm…scared." I said quietly to myself.

To be continued!

I hope I'm not wasting any ones time!


	6. Chapter 6

I got all the things I needed into my backpack. Of course I didn't want to do this mission but I also wanted to do it, like I said before, I can't leave the sister I love to die. By the time we got outside it was dark. It's always good to leave when it's dark. The cicadas chirped while we walked to the front of Konoha. We started walking into the forest, I was the only one who knew where the base was, I was kidnapped by them before, I barely escaped from them, I thought I died but I didn't. We started jumping from the trees, it was faster. Every second mattered to us, we didn't know if she was alive or not. The sun started rising and we stopped. Sasuke set up the tent and we slept in there. We slept by day and ran by night, we thought it would be a good idea. If we had to fight them then one of us was going to die, we would be lucky if we both lived through this. It took a week to get there. We stood at the front. We had no idea how to get in. They probably already knew we were here. I walked up to the rock and did some hand signs and hit the rock. It cracked but not that much. I tried again and it cracked some more. "This isn't working." I said to myself. I started swearing to myself. This wasn't the hardest part either, we had to get her out of there, we don't even know where she is in there. After doing more hand signs I struck the rock again. To my surprise the rock broke. I didn't know I was that strong. Maybe the Hokage was right, we were strong enough to beat them. I noticed Sasuke didn't talk much. I knew his brother was in there, waiting for him. I saw him shaking; he was as scared as me. I walked in slowly, I didn't see anything .Then I saw her, Kirari. She was dead, her skin was pale, and her eyes were wide. Her wings were ripped out of her back. They beat her and just left her here. No one was here. This was just some base that they ditched. I ran up to her, tears in my eyes. The first time I've cried for years. I hugged her cold, dead body. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you in time. I'm a bad big sister aren't I?" I said to my sister. I knew somewhere she could hear me saying these words. I looked at Sasuke, he looked almost worse than me. He was holding his tears. "You can cry" I told him. He started sobbing. We walked back to Konoha. I guess we failed our mission. We had a proper burial for her. I walked home, my head hanging low. "It's not your fault this happened" Sasuke said, he tried to comfort me. I walked into my apartment and stood on the balcony and sang. "To get my happiness I had done everything. But had done nothing to be blamed and accused of. The sound of footsteps became louder every day. Then I noticed the fact there was no time. I was a believer in life to be myself always, and was asking whether I would be alive. Give me a reason why not to adapt in this way, or judge me to be guilty of so many incurable sins. Tell me why, or why not. Complaining way too much, maybe I overlooked something fatal for me." I sang those words, I started crying after. Sasuke wrapped his arms around me, he was behind me. I was shocked but I didn't show it, I just cried my eyes out the rest of that night.

To be continued!

I almost started crying when I was typing this!

The song is called Why, or why not-Katakiri Rekka

From the anime 'Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni'


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up, I felt like crap. I looked like crap too. I didn't really care though. I looked at Sasuke. He was asleep on the ground, like usual. I can't even remember much of what happened yesterday, I didn't want to remember either. I got up, got changed and brushed my hair and teeth, nothing special today. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes are all red and there are bags under my eyes because I kept waking up from nightmares. I looked at my clothes I was wearing, there were blood-stained from hugging my sister. I shivered at that memory. I grabbed some of Sasuke's clothes, I don't think he would mind but the fan girls will. They'll attack me and leave me on the street beat up. I walked out of the bathroom and looked at Sasuke. I loved to look at his face when he slept. I walked over to my drawer and took my diary out. "I never write in this, I guess I will now." I said to myself. I wrote in it for awhile, I liked reading about what happened in the past too. I wasn't sure what to write at the end. Then I remembered what happened last night with me and Sasuke. At the end I ended up writing 'I think I'm madly in love with Sasuke' it was true, very true. I can't help that it's my fate, I LOVE him. Just thinking these things make me blush; I can't tell him that, I just can't. What if he hates me? What if he does love me though? I gave up thinking. "I'll tell him…Tomorrow on my birthday" I whispered to myself. The day went slow, Sasuke was nice enough to buy me some clothes and I bought some food for the party tomorrow, it was mostly junk food. I dumped all the junk food into the fridge and then sat on the couch. Sasuke was out training so I was home alone, like before. I hated it being quiet, I love noise. Maybe I should practice saying it, it might help me. "I-I" I can't say it of course. "I'll say it for sure!!" I said to myself. I just have to say it, if I can't say it to myself then I can't say it to him.. "I l-love yams!" I yelled. Yams?? Man I'm really bad at this. I ate some chocolate thinking it would help me. I really needed to stop eating junk food, I'll get fat, I don't really care though. Ok, I'm going to say it "I-I l-love you Sasuke Uchiha!"I yelled. "I love you too" I turned around and he was there, he was blushing like me, he said it….To me.

I hope you enjoyed it! I kinda rushed since I'm going to my cousins house soon.

I added romance in it,I tried putting as many words as I could~!


	8. Chapter 8

I was frozen in my spot. I looked at the clock; it said 12:05 AM. I had confessed to him and he liked me back. I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. I walked up to him and hugged him. I started breaking up in tears. "I-I've loved you ever s-since I f-first saw you!" I cried. "I d-didn't notice u-until now!" I cried. I know I must have sounded like an idiot. I was shuddering like crazy and I was crying my eyes out for no reason necessary. "I've noticed the whole time that you liked me, it was quiet obvious, plus I read your diary." He said, he started smiling when he said he read my diary. "Wait, YOU READ IT??!!!" I yelled. I was pretty upset, he knew my plan the whole time, and it didn't even feel like a confession anymore. It felt like…We were a couple already but none of us said anything. I ended my thoughts and fell asleep. I woke up with Sasuke's face in front of me; I blushed at what happened earlier. I got up and got ready and set everything up for the party. It was around lunch time when people started coming. The room filled up faster than I thought. Sasuke agreed to my idea that we were going to keep it a secret that we were together, we thought it would be a fun idea, and plus the fan girls…. I really didn't want to see what they did. Naruto got the idea to play truth or dare, I didn't want to play but here I am now, sitting in a circle with everyone else. "Sasuke, truth or dare?" Naruto asked. "Truth" Sasuke said. I had a feeling he would say that. "Do you like Hikari-Chan??" Naruto asked. I knew he would say that. We were always together, lots of rumors spread about us being together. Now they were true. "Duh, she's my friend" Sasuke said in a dull voice. "Do you like LIKE her??" Naruto asked. Everyone made those "OHHHH" sounds; I tried not to giggle at the noises. "Uhhh…..Y-yea" He said quickly. Everyone made the "OHHHH" sounds even louder. Sasuke picked Sakura after. "Sakura truth or dare?" He said. "Truth" She said happily. Sakura was my friend now; she lost complete interest in Sasuke too. "Do you like Naruto??" He asked, it sounded like he knew the answer already. "Yea, I think I do..." She said. I was shocked how she could say that so simply without being nervous. "Hikari truth or dare??" She asked me. I was nervous to answer the question. "Dare" I said. I was ready for anything they were going to throw at me. "Ok then, I dare you to kiss Sasuke on the lips" Sakura said. Ok I said I was ready to do anything I wasn't ready for THAT.

I hope you liked this chapter~!

And I'm sorry if it was short,I have finals starting tomorrow!


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't expect such a dare. I knew someone would think of this dare but I didn't think anyone was brave enough to say it. Everyone stared at me and Sasuke. I gulped. "Well I guess I have to…" I said. Sasuke gave me a weak smile. I tried to smile back. I slowly walked up to him. I was clearly shaking too; I know everyone had noticed by now that I was nervous. "Well this is my first kiss so make it good" Sasuke said. I shook my head and sat down. This was like the climax of some love story, I didn't like it. "Hey it's my first kiss too." I added in. I leaned my face in slowly. I kissed him gently, I didn't think he would like it but he kissed me back. I was in shock. I stopped kissing him and walked back to my seat. Everyone was in shock. "Are you guys together??" Naruto asked. "For like 1 day so far" I said. Everyone was in shock. "I knew it was going to happen sometime" Sakura said. Me and Sasuke blushed. The game ended eventually, everyone ended up getting tired from it. The party ended eventually. It was fun while it lasted; the cleaning part was the worst though. I HATE cleaning. I cleaned everything; I had help from Sasuke, which made me feel better. I heard my cell phone right. "Hey Tsunade" I said. We talked for a few minutes. "Sasuke I have to go to the Hokage's office." I told him. I quickly kissed him and ran out the door. I arrived at the Hokages office faster than I thought. I knocked on the door. "Enter" She said. I walked in. I saw Naruto in her office already, he looked curious. I closed the door and stood next to Naruto. "Ok you two, you're going to have special training" She said. "How long will this training be?" I asked her. "Two and a half years" She said. Me and Naruto went crazy. "WHY THAT LONG??!!" I asked her. I didn't want to leave the village, I liked this place, so quiet and peaceful. "Your training will make you way stronger than you are now" She said. Well I couldn't fight with the Hokage. I and Naruto eventually agreed to her training. We were leaving tomorrow. I wish we wouldn't leave so soon, I wanted to spend more time with Sasuke. "I'm home" I said, my voice sounded sad, I didn't mean to sound so sad. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. "Did ya get in trouble again?" He joked. I used to get in trouble when I was younger. "Not this time" I said. "I have some special training I have to do" I said, sounding annoyed. "How long is the training going to last?" He asked me. I didn't want to answer that question, he might be sad that I'll be gone so long. "Two and a half years" I chocked. "That long?" He said. He sounded pretty shocked that the Hokage would give me such long training times. "When are you leaving?" He asked, he didn't sound like he wanted an answer to that. "Tomorrow" I said. He looked heartbroken, it was shocking to see him in a state like that. "Is anyone going with you?" "Yea the orange blob is coming with me."I said. Sasuke chuckled at the way I said 'orange blob'. Well it was true that he was an orange blob. I was mad about the training. I went upstairs and packed clothes, and all the other things I needed. I fell onto my bed after I packed. I slowly fell to sleep. I woke up, Sasuke was hugging my waist. It almost looked like he was crying but I knew he was more tough than that. I looked at the time, I'm glad I didn't over sleep. I got up; I made sure I didn't wake Sasuke up. I ate breakfast, after Sasuke got up so he could see me leave. The special training spread like a rumor around the village. Everyone was whispering when we walked by, I tried to ignore it; it was hard to ignore it. I got to the gate, Naruto was there. He was unexpectedly early. "Sorry I'm late" I said to him, I felt guilty I was here later than him. "It's ok" He said. "You're just on time!" He said, he was quiet excited about the training. Of course I wasn't because Pervy Sage was coming along, he scares me. Sasuke glared at Naruto, like me was flirting with me or something. Pervy Sage came, it was time to say bye to everyone. "Bye Sasuke" I said. I looked at my feet, I couldn't look at him in the face, I didn't know why, maybe because I was about to cry. "Don't be sad, we'll meet again right?" He smiled at me, the smile I loved so much, just like the one that I saw when he was younger, when he was happier. "Remember what I said when I was younger? When I said we would meet again, we did." He said. Those words made me so happy. "Yea, I'll come back of course and I'll be different when I come back!" I exclaimed. "I'll be different too" He said. I kissed him, he kissed me back. "Well this is good bye!" I said. He nodded in agreement. I turned around, Naruto did too. I waved to him while I ran into the bright future.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok you guys, I can't write anything! I'm almost like brain washed!!! Someone out there who has a talent in writing please send me some ideas!!! Well sorry for no updates. When I tried to write this chapter Sasuke ended up sounding like Naruto and Naruto sounded like Sasuke. That's NOT good,ok? XD

Well….Have a good day^^ I'm getting a haircut today~! (It's been pouring down rain for the past 3 days now)


	11. Chapter 11

It was a dark but yet so transparent dream. I could see it; I was running, running away from my own fate.

~Story Start.

I woke up; sweat was running down my face, I'm guessing I had a nightmare. "You ok Hikari-Chan?" Naruto asked me. "Yea, I just had a nightmare." I said while groining. I didn't think anything was a-ok with me, I felt so weird… "Well let's get going then" Naruto yelled. He started walking in front, looked like he was trying to lead us. It took hours for us to get to the village, I hated walking, I eventually took out my iPod and started listening to it. When we could see the gates of the village, I put away my iPod and started running to the gate. I wanted to see Sasuke so badly, it's like I was kidnapped and I got to go home at last. But I had a bad feeling about something; I had a feeling that nothing is going to go right. We walked past the gate keepers, one of them gave me a weak smile, the smile you get when a loved one died and they were apologizing. I walked to the Hokage's office; even more people gave me these strange smiles. Just what the hell happened when I was gone? I knocked on the door and the hokage said to come in. I entered and waited for her to say something. She looked like she hadn't slept in days. "What exactly happened to this village when I was gone? I keep getting all these weird smiles from people." I said, I knew that something bad happened here when I was gone from the village. "Well… Do you really want to hear or do you want to see for yourself?" She asked me. "I'm going to look for myself." I said. I excused myself and started running to my house. It almost felt like my dream all over again. I walked into my house, nothing was different. "Hey Sasuke I'm home." I yelled. It only echoed into the house. "Hey Sasuke it isn't funny, come out, I want to see you." I said, more nervous than before. I started to panic. "It's not good to panic" I said to myself over and over. I looked at the table, there was a note. I read it out loud. "Dear Hikari Asano, I left to train with Orochimaru so I can kill Itachi, please don't hate me or anything, I'll come back for you one day. I'll always love you, Sasuke." I stopped reading and put the note down. "W-Why d-d-did he leave me??" I yelled, tears fell down my face. I didn't know what to say or do anymore. I walked out of my house, my head was hanging low. I walked to Sakura's house and knocked on the door. She opened the door. "Oh your here Hika-"She was broken off by me hugging her. "H-He l-left me, Sasuke left me!!" I yelled. I started crying into her shirt. "Hikari...You can come in" She said politely. I walked in slowly, I tried to wipe my tears off my face but it was useless. We talked for awhile; we tried to not bring up Sasuke much. "Hey what about everyone come to my house and have a sleepover!" She said. "That's a good idea, I think that would make me feel better" I said, a small, weak smile went onto my face. We called everyone, except for the boys; we didn't care much for them. We didn't do very many things; I ended up falling asleep first. That dream came back but it was different…"Sasuke,Sasuke!!!" I yelled, I was talking in my dream. He kept walking. I ran to him, he started walking faster and farther. "Please Sasuke come back!!" I yelled. I knew he could hear me but he didn't care. I yelled his name over and over until I couldn't see him anymore. "Why…Did you leave" I said in a soft whisper. That's all I remember, as soon as it started I was awake again, without him.

~End of chapter.

I hope you like it! I'm really not feeling good but I can't let my fans down (if I have any!) Well I hope you guys liked this chapter~!


	12. Chapter 12

Balls of light came from the sky, such beautiful lights, the place didn't look like it was a different world, it would snow. Eternal Snow. There sat a girl, she looked just like me. She has short black hair and big black eyes. There was thing doll next to the girl. It was made out of junk, and it moved. "Let's go inside." The girl said. The junk doll just shook its head. They slowly walked inside a small, beat up shack.

~Story Start~

I woke up from the sound of rain beating on my window. I looked around me, nothing changed this last week. I walked downstairs and made breakfast. I hadn't left this house since the sleepover, I skipped all my training days, and everyone was worried about me. I needed to get over this horrible event. Find a new boyfriend that wouldn't do this to me. It feels like my heart is made out of silk and it was ripped up in shreds. I can't live without him…I got up and walked outside, I squinted from the sun in my eyes. I ran to the Hokage's office, I had a good idea. I was going to go after him, not sit here, crying and complaining. I knocked on her door. "Enter" She said. I ran in. "I have a good idea!" I yelled. I told her my whole idea, it was a crazy idea but it might work. I'm going to drag him her, no matter what he does, if he loves me so much he wouldn't beat me up or anything. The hokage listened to my idea. "No" She plainly said. "Why? It's a good idea!" I said. "Orochimaru might end up killing you before you even get to see Sasuke." She said, and she was right. I nodded and left the Hokage's building. "I'll just go without her permission!" I said to myself. "I'll leave without telling anyone, I'll just run away from home." I went into my house and started packing things, I was going to leave at night so no one would see me leave, I'll just run to another village that's smaller, and isn't a ninja village. And I'll slowly forget anything happened. But I didn't know this was a bad idea. It was too late now, I had already left into the forest, leaving all my friends, all my fun memories, all my life I had just wasted, and there was no turning back. Forever and ever till the end of time.

~End of Chapter~

Did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did! I tried not to make it so sad but I seem to be good at typing sad things…Please review and give me some more ideas for this story cause I'm getting brain dead. Well happy Valentines! I want some chocolate!

(Note: At the beginning of the story, that was Hikari's dream, I hope I didn't confuse anyone.)


	13. Chapter 13

The young girl sat in the shack, the junk doll stared at her. "Do you want to go outside? It's cold though." The girl said. The junk doll didn't do anything and just sat there. "You changed your mind?" The girl asked the doll. The doll shook his head. Slowly the girl fell to sleep.

~Story Start~

I woke up; I was sleeping in a field. I could barely remember anything, only that I ran away from home to find Sasuke; I also knew this was pretty stupid. I got up and grabbed my back pack. I started walking more; I needed to get far away from the village, as far as I can. I know they would go and look for me, start search parties and such. I had already died my hair dark red and put dark green contacts in my eyes. And I was very good at changing my voice, it was a talent of mine, I could sound like a 6 year old if I wanted to. I also brought enough money to last me about a month, and I could find a job somewhere. I walked and walked. A few more days went by. I finally found a small village I could stay in. I thought of a fake name, my new name I am going to use is Aoi Suzuki. It didn't sound like my old name so I knew it was a good idea. I also threw my head band in a river near the village, I know they will find it and go a certain path; I cut off the path by flying in a different direction to trick them. I rented a hotel, I liked this place, it's small and everyone is nice. I already found a restaurant that is looking for a waitress. I stayed in the hotel for a few days and found a cheap place to buy. I moved into there. And I started working full time at the restaurant. "What would you like?" I asked the person who was sitting there; he was male, around my age. "Chocolate smoothie" He said. I wrote it down and ran to the kitchen, a few guys whistled at me. I was wearing one of those fancy maid costumes, it was pretty embarrassing because my chest is so big, and the uniform was pretty reveling too, which made it even worse. I gave the costumer his drink. While I walked back a heard something that interested me. "She's was so pretty, it's sad that she went missing." I heard a girl say. I looked at the TV, they were talking about me. "Here is a boy who knew Hikari Asano." The reported said. She handed it to a boy, it was Naruto. "I was a good friend of Hikari Asano." Naruto said. "When was the half last time you saw her?" They asked Naruto. "About a week and a half ago." He said sadly. "Why do you think she went missing, do you think she was kidnapped?" She asked. "I think that she might have committed suicide because her boyfriend left her and went missing." He said, it looked like he was about to cry. "Do you know the name of her boyfriend that went missing?" She asked. "Yes his name is Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said. She thanked Naruto and the report ended. A few hours went by and I left work. I started walking home, I walked by a person who looked like Sasuke, it was too dark to tell though. He stared at me as I walked by. I woke up, got dressed and walked to work. It was the same as usual, at least I thought. Lunch rush went by slowly today, it felt longer. I walked back out and stopped in my tracks. There sat a boy, and it was Sasuke. I was sure of it.

~End of Chapter~

I like how this chapter turned out, the cliff hanger is even making me curious of what will happen!

Well I have winter camp coming soon, so the chapters will come out slowly! Sorry you guys~! At least I get to see snow for the first time!


	14. Chapter 14

~Flashback~

_There stood my dad; he was beating my mom who was already dead. I watched helplessly as he beat my mom's dead body in front of me, there was nothing I could do, he would beat me also. I got mad, so mad. I grabbed a knife and stabbed him…My mom died from Orochimaru killing her, I had no idea why my dad would beat up a dead body. I dropped the knife and stared at my dad's dead, cold body. "W-What have I done?" I asked myself, I wish I got an answer. I started crying, it was the only thing I could have done at that moment. I still remember what my mom said to me before. "It's only ok to cry in the bathroom or in my or dad's arms." Her words floated in my head. I slowly left the scene there and ran away._

~Story Start~

I walked to work, I really didn't want to see "Keiichi" today, I now know that this is Sasuke and he has no idea who I really am. Didn't he say he was going to avenge his older brother and get power or something from Orochimaru? I didn't understand anything anymore at all. I got to work, I gladly didn't see Sasuke here…yet. "Hey Aoi it's karaoke day today!" I heard the boss say. I read about this in my contract. Once a month there would be a karaoke day and they would make all the waitresses sing in front of the customers, I also heard it got extremely crowded during the time. The crowds started coming around 12, it was like lunch rush but even worse. "Ok who's going to sing first?" I asked. Everyone pointed to me. "You're the most popular here." One of the girls said, I sighed. I walked onto the stage. "Well I'm going to sing."I said. I sighed; I hated singing in front of so many people.

"Come now, it's time to forget, the future's looking bleak.

But still we look to the sky and see the crimson rain.

And when you feel the sharp pain of the wind surrounding you.

It's clear that there is no escape.

Can we run away? Can we run away? From a sad destiny that's been long chosen?

I know that you're not a flower from hell like they say.

But they'll never see you.

When you fully bloom, when you fully bloom.

Fight against your fate and you'll live another day.

The sands of time continue to slowly fall without a sound.

The song ended and I looked around, everyone looked shocked. Then a sudden applause came out and everyone was cheering. I walked off the stage, I saw Sasuke clapping. "You should be a singer instead of a waitress!!" A girl said that was listening in the audience. "Thanks, when I was younger I wanted to be a singer, I still do but I don't think I would ever make it." I said. "You should try!! We have a company for singers in this village!" She exclaimed. "Really? Do they want anymore singers? Maybe I could try…" I said, my voice trailed off. "Yea there having try outs tomorrow." She said. "Well I'll try~!" I said happily, I knew I couldn't possibly make it. I listened to the singing today, they sounded pretty good. "You can leave early today." The boss said. "And you have tomorrow off." She said. I nodded and left. It wasn't that late, the sun was setting though. I met Keiichi on the way home. "You're a good singer." He said. "I get that a lot." I said. "Oh and how long did you live in Konoha? I'm kinda curious." I said, I wanted to make sure that this _is _Sasuke. "Oh I moved to Konoha when I was younger and I lived there for a year or two and then moved somewhere else." He said. That was a total lie. "So…Why are you lying??" I said, my eyes got red again. "I-I'm not lying." He spit out. "Then why did you just stutter?" I asked him. "And I'm guessing Keiichi isn't really your real name." I said. He looked scared and shocked. "W-Who exactly are you??" He yelled and his eyes were wide. "Someone you knew in the past." I said. "Well I'm home so bye!" I yelled. Sasuke stood there, shocked. "Why does that look like Hikari?? And what did she mean when she said "someone I knew in my past."" I walked up the stairs and went into my room. "I think he may be suspicious. It was a bad idea to say that, now my identity is in danger." I said to myself. "Well at least he doesn't know where I live." I said to myself. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I opened the door. "S-Keiichi?" said, I accidently went into my normal voice _and _I just said a part of his name. "You don't have to hide it anymore, Hikari." He said. "I've been found out." I said, I didn't know what to say or do anymore.

~Chapter end~

Did you enjoy the chapter today? I hope you liked it! Well I hope I didn't make any mistakes, if you notice any then please tell me! And please leave reviews! And please send me some suggestions~!

(notice: I'm going to the mountains next Friday to Sunday so I won't be writing at those times, sorry!)


	15. Chapter 15

~Story Start~

I stood there with my head down; I couldn't look at him properly. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke, I lied to you." I said I felt so guilty. "No, you didn't lie to me." Sasuke said, his voice was so…sweet. "Why are you here?? Aren't you going to kill Itachi?" I asked him. "I killed him already." He said to me. I frowned "He was a good person though." I said quietly. "No he wasn't, he killed my whole family." Sasuke said. "He did that because Konoha wanted him to." I said to him. "How do you know that's true?" He asked me. "So you don't trust me anymore…" I said. It was really true…He was a good person. "No, I do trust you." He frowned. "I was told…By Tsunade…Well I eavesdropped and Itachi really killed everyone and he didn't kill you Sasuke because he couldn't, he didn't want to kill you because he loved you so much." I said. Actually I lied, Itachi told me that he wanted me to tell him that when Sasuke got revenge but I couldn't say that. Sasuke stared at me with wide eyes. "A-Are you sure that happened?" He asked me. I nodded. Tears fell down his face. I wish this never happened. I wish we never _met._

I walked closer to Sasuke and wrapped my arms around him, it was the only thing I could do for him now. He cried like a little kid who got lost. "I shouldn't have said anything…I just make people upset, like yesterday I brought someone the wrong food in the restaurant and they got mad." I said. He started to laugh at what happened. "What?? Is there something on my face??" I asked him. He started laughing more. "You made me feel better; you're the best person ever!!" He said. I never heard him so happy, not since he was a kid. I blushed after I thought about what he said. "Uhhh….Thanks" I blurted out, I sounded like an idiot. "Oh crap I have to get enough sleep for tomorrow!!" I yelled. I forgot Sasuke was there and just started running everywhere, getting clothes out and brushing my teeth. Sasuke walked in and sat on the couch, he watched me running everywhere. "So what's so important tomorrow??" He asked me. "Oh I'm going to audition to become a singer." I said. He gasped. "What was the gasping about??" I asked. "That's a good idea." He said. "Really?? Do you think I'll even make it?" I asked him. He nodded. "You sing really good and you don't look nervous up on stage so I think you can." He said he smiled. "Ok then officially I'll go!" I said. "Oh you can sleep on the couch or something." "Well good night." I said. He smiled and fell onto the couch, he looked really tired. I walked to my bed and laid there for a few minutes, then I suddenly fell asleep.

_Such a sad scene, that girl with the short black hair lay in the snow, her face was pale. I wanted to yell out her and get help but this is a dream, I can't do such things. The junk doll walked up to her and he shook her but nothing happened, he tried to drag her into the shack but it was no good. He stood there, trying to figure out what to do. He looked like he was afraid that the little girl had died from the cold, he walked back into the shack and grabbed a blanket, and he put it on top of her._

I woke up from the sound of the alarm. I turned it off. I've been having dreams about this little girl and the junk doll; I wish I knew the meaning of these dreams. I grabbed my clothes (it was a black and red skirt and a shirt with a red skull on it) and got dressed and I ran into the living room. I saw Sasuke still asleep. I knew the perfect way to wake him up. I picked him up and dumped him onto the ground. "What was that about??" He groaned, I could barely figure out what he said. "Just a way to wake you up." I smiled. He looked pretty grumpy. I grabbed some toast and stuffed it into my mouth. After I brushed my teeth. "How should I put my hair?" I asked Sasuke. "I don't know, I don't have a girl's brain." He said, I punched him in the arm. "I wanted suggestions." I said. "Uhh…What about pig tails." He said. "Are you sure, that's for kids." I said. "Well what about you try it?" He suggested. "Fine." I said, I started putting my hair up in pig tails. "Ok, it doesn't look that bad." I said, I actually really liked it. "Well I'm ready to go then!" I said. I walked to the door. "One more thing Hikari." Sasuke said. "What?" I asked him. He smiled and whispered theses words in my ear "Good luck" He said, and then he kissed me. I started to blush. "Y-Yea…" I said while sprinting out the door. I could hear him laughing when I closed the door. I'm pretty shocked that I'm not nervous about this at all. I walked into the agency were there having the auditions, I walked into the room and there were so many people. I started getting nervous now, everyone looked so much better than me, they could probably sing better than me also. I grabbed a number and waited. I waited for twenty minutes. "Number 52." They said. I stood up and walked into the room. There were about five judges. "So what's your name?" They asked. "Aoi Suzuki." I said. "What kind of music do you like?" One of the judges asked. "I like J-pop, J-Rock, pop, rock, metal."I said. They nodded. "Why do you want to become a singer?" Another judge asked. "I want to become a singer because I love to sing in front of people." I said, it didn't really sound like a reason. "Well let's hear you sing." A judge said. I nodded.

"Go ahead and open up your wings, we'll fly away

Reaching towards the future if we try.

You smiled at me. It's then that I can see.

The unanswered prayers, shining bright within your eyes.

A leap of faith, there's no way that we can turn back.

It's a sin, but we'll just have to trust it now.

This meeting of chance can be our only pleasure line.

It's what we promised on that day.

So go ahead and open up your wings, we'll fly away.

We'll never falter if we only try.

Seizing tomorrow while we get hurt on the way

I'll never forget what you said.

Those kind words from your heart, they'll always stay with me."

I stopped singing and waited to see what they would say. They were all shocked, one of them started clapping. "How did you do the high note at the end?" He asked. "I don't know, I just automatically did it." I said. They looked all shocked. "Looks like we have a new singer." They all said at the same time.

~Chapter End~

I hope you liked this chapter! It's longer than it usually is! Sorry it's so late; fanfic was being mean and wouldn't let me long in (stupid glitches)

.


	16. Chapter 16

~Story Start~

"Wait me a singer??" I said, I was shocked that they would even think of me being one of their singers. "Tell everyone to leave, we got our singer!" One of the judges yelled. One of the staff members shook her head. "Were going to get you manager tomorrow, can I have you number so I can call you when we get someone??" A girl asked. I shook her head and I grabbed a pen and a paper and started writing my number on it. I gave her the number. "Thanks Aoi-San." She said. "Oh and we want to know if you want to go by something else when you perform." She said. "Well I wanted to go by Kyoko when I sing, if that's ok." I said. I had always loved the name Kyoko, and it was my favorite character in an anime that I was watching when I was younger. "Yea, that's ok! I think it's a cute name!" She said. "We'll make arrangements to do that." She said. I nodded and thanked her. They told me that I could leave; I thanked them and started walking home. I was so happy that I actually made it; I could do something I have wanted to do almost all my life. "I'm home!!" I yelled happily. Sasuke was trying to cook "food". "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING??!!!" I yelled. It was an egg. It was an egg gone wrong. "Hey, it's my cooking!!" Sasuke said. He put it onto a plate and gave it to me. "Enjoy it!" He said. I made a face. "I hope I don't get killed…" I mumbled. I stuffed it into my mouth. It was…sour and extremely crunchy but yet it was soft. I swallowed it. "It was better than I thought it would be." I said. He smiled. "I did it!!" He yelled. I laughed. "So how did the auditions go??" He asked. A big smiled formed on my face. "I passed!" I yelled. "You did?!" Sasuke exclaimed. I suddenly hugged him. "I'm going to become a singer!!" I yelled. I started hugging him tighter. "But…I won't get to spend much time with you."I said. I was upset now. "Don't worry, I'll go to as many concerts as I can and when you come home you can tell me what it's like being a singer." He said. "You're the best boyfriend ever!!!" I yelled. He blushed. "Y-yea I guess." He mumbled. I started to blush too. "I'm going to get my manager tomorrow." I said, I clearly changed the subject. "Is it going to be a girl or a boy?" Sasuke asked, I knew he would get jealous if it ends up being a guy. "Don't be jealous if it ends up being a guy Sasuke." I said. "They usually pick girls to work with girls." I said. He nodded. "Well it's getting late so I should go to bed." I said. I walked to my room and got dressed. I climbed into my bed and waited for my dreams to come. The same ones I always get.

_"Eat this" The girl with the black hair said. She handed a piece of some sort of bread to the junk doll. He took it and ate, I don't know if the junk doll even gets hungry. "Would you like anything else?" The girl asked the junk doll. The junk doll shook his head. The girl started eating the rest of the bread she had. "Let's go back inside." She told the junk doll. They walked into the small shack they lived in. The girl grabbed a blanket and put it over her. "Good night." She said. The junk doll walked up to her and patted her on the back. She smiled and slowly fell asleep._

I woke up and sat up, it was a bright day, nothing really ever changed here. It was almost always sunny. I got up and looked at the ground. Sasuke was on the ground asleep. He had a big smile on his face and he was drooling everywhere. I have never seen him like this; I didn't really need to see that either, it was creepy looking. I kicked him enough to roll him over. "Maybe someone drugged him last night." I said. I started laughing at my own joke. He started hugging my leg. "Maybe I was right…" I mumbled. Sasuke woke up right after that. "Don't you dare look up." I warned him. "Wha-??" He said, he looked up, seeing a nice shot of my teddy bear panties. I squealed and kicked him so hard that he flew into the wall. "Oh sorry!" I yelled, I ran over to him, his eyes had X's in them. "Well I have to go, bye Sasuke!" I yelled to him, I ran out the room. I could hear him mumble something about me, I didn't really care though. I got there, not as crowded as it usually was. I walked into the room that they told me to go in. "Hi Kyoko-Chan!" A girl said, she had longish dark green hair, she was around my age. "I'm going to be your manager." She said, her gold eyes sparkled suddenly. "Oh I'm Fuuko Ibuki!" She said. "That's a cute name!" I said. She smiled the biggest smile I have ever seen. "So what's your real name?" She asked. "Aoi Suzuki" I said, I wish I could say my REAL name but I had to go by that. "Ok then, were going to a different area and they're going to take pictures and use it for the cover of your single." Fuuko said. "Do you know when the CD is going to come out?" I asked her. "Sometime later this month." She said. "Wow so early." I said is amazement.

We drove to the place where they are going to take the pictures. It was a nice area. "Ok lean in to the side." The photographer said. I nodded and did so. "Good!" He said while snapping a picture. "Ok good work Kyoko!" He said. I thanked him and ran out. Now I had to go and record the song I was going to use for the CD. It was fun to sing the song; it was one of my favorites. "What do you want to name the CD?" Fuuko asked me. "Hmm…What about Namida?" I said. "Good idea! Doesn't Namida mean tears?" She asked. I nodded. "I think it goes with it since it's a sad song." I said. "Well then it's final, we'll name it Namida." Fuuko said.

~Chapter End~

I'm SO sorry it's so late! I've been sick nonstop and I had camp and everything(I don't like snow that much!) I feel so bad that I haven't updated anything (and I had so much homework!!!)

Oh and I'd like to give credit to some anime I got ideas from, here is the list!

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni(the title is off of it!)

Skip Beat!

Shakugan no Shana

Naruto(that one is most noticed XD)

Lucky Star

Full Moon Wo Sagashite

Suzuka


	17. Chapter 17

~Story Start~

"I noticed you seem to only sing sad songs."Fuuko noticed. "Yea, they seem to go with me for some reason." I said. They really did go with me, with most of my life. Work went slowly. Lots of pictures taken, lots of singing, and I changed my clothes like crazy. "Good work!" I said to the worker, it was my last job.

I sighed and got into the car. "Hey Fuuko have you ever had dreams that seem to connect to each other?" I asked her. "Well yea I have. They always seem to be about starfish." She said. I started laughing. "You must really like starfish." I said. She nodded. "It was an obsession when I was younger." She said, it looked like she almost started spacing out. We talked all the way home, it was fun. I always liked talking to people, defiantly weird people like Fuuko. I walked home, it was so cold. It eventually started snowing. "I didn't even know it snowed around here." I said to myself. I started to shiver. I got inside; I noticed Sasuke put the heater on. "I'm h-home." I said, I shuddered from the cold. "Welcome home." He said in a bored voice. "Hey Sasuke I have something to talk about with you." I said. He started shaking "ARE YOU DUMPING ME?? WHAT DID I DO WRONG??" He yelled. I was shocked that he even yelled that. "No, no it's nothing bad…I think" I said, my voice wandered off. "Have you been having dreams that seem to connect to each other?" I asked him. "Yea I have…And I've been having weird dreams too." He said. "What are they about??" I asked Sasuke. "Well…There was this girl, maybe around 13. And she looked like you but with short black hair. And there was this junk doll that would follow the girl around." He said. I stared at him, shocked. "I-I've been having the very exact dreams." I said

"Were these dreams coming from?" Sasuke asked himself. "I have a feeling…That this is something bad." I said. Sasuke nodded. "Well I guess I should go to bed now." I said. I walked to my room, I looked out my window and I saw that scene that I always saw in my dreams. All that snow, it fell and fell, it was never ending. I shook my head back and forth. I think I was going crazy now. This all had to be some type of _dream. _I couldn't stand that word anymore now. I got into bed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for those nightmares.

_The girl was walking in the snow, she looked tired and weak. "If we take one more step we might be there." The girl said weakly. She stumbled and fell face forward into the snow. The junk doll walked up to the girl and tried to get her back up. "Thank you, daddy." She weakly said to the junk doll. I wondered if the junk doll had thoughts, it didn't matter though. These are just dreams, they aren't real, and they never will be. The girl got up again and tried walking again, she couldn't do it. The junk doll tried to push her up but it didn't work. "I'm sorry..." "I'm sorry…" The girl repeated over and over again. She apologized so many times. Can't the junk doll forgive her already? Can't things be forgiven?_

I woke up and looked up at the ceiling. Things just never changed, same thing happened every day, this day though I have the day off because they're starting to sell the CD already. I sat up and looked around the room, the same room as always. I got up and walked down stairs. I didn't feel like changing, today was going to end up being one of my lazy days; I really don't want to do anything. I walked downstairs; Sasuke was asleep on the couch. "Maybe I'll actually let him sleep in the same room, on the ground." I said to myself. "That would be nice." I heard him moan. "I'll think about it." I said. He had a big smile on him face. "I'll never let you sleep in my room if you have that scary perverted smile on your face." I said. He ignored what I said. "You know your song has been playing all over the radio." Sasuke said. "Really? I didn't even know." I said in a surprised voice. Sasuke turned on the radio my song was playing on it. "Wow I didn't know it would be so popular." I said in an amazed voice. "Well I'm going to get changed and go outside for a bit." I said, I walked to my room. I paused for a second"I had one of those dreams again." I said. Then I resumed walking into my room. I got changed, and put a wig on, it was just there so I wouldn't get chased by screaming fans. The wig was dark blue and it only went to my shoulders. I walked out of my room. "You look different." Sasuke said. "I guess the wig does work then." I said. "Well I'll be back; maybe I'll even get you something at the store." I said while walking out the door. I started humming a funny song I heard from an anime not too long ago. I loved taking walks by myself around this small village. "She's so pretty! And she can really sing!" I heard some girls say. "And she has such a cool name!" Another girl said. They were holding my CD and talking about it. It made me happy that people would actually listen to my singing. "Oh crap I didn't put contacts in my eyes." I mumbled as I walked away. At least no one noticed yet. I walked into the store, people stared at times but I just ignored it. I found the pasta section and started to freak. My eyes also got really sparkly. I LOVED pasta, it was from this stupid anime I watched last night that made me obsessed. I grabbed about 5 boxes and went to the ice cream area and got those little ice cream cups that come with the cute little plastic spoons. I grabbed at least 10 of those. I went to the cashier and dumped all the stuff on that thing that moved. For some reason I've always wanted to sit on that, I'm so immature. "The total will be 2,000 yen." The cashier said. I gave her the money. "You almost look like Kyoko." She said. "Really? She's really pretty." I said. I grabbed my things and walked away. "I'm home Sasuke, and I got you something." I said. He walked into the room, he looked hungry too. "What did you get?" He asked me. "Ice cream and pasta!" I yelled out of happiness. He sighed. "I'm guessing were having pasta today." He said. I nodded and ran into the kitchen. I started to boil some water. I waited for awhile and then it was done.

I didn't eat much, I just wasn't that hungry. "I'm going to bed early." I said, and then I walked into my room. I got dressed and fell into my bed. Something was wrong with me. An hour later I still couldn't sleep and it was burning, I checked the thermostat and it was at the normal temperature. I slowly walked out of my room; and I opened the door and looked at Sasuke for a minute. "I-I couldn't s-sleep." I said weakly, and then I fell to the floor.

~Chapter End~

It's getting sad isn't it?

I also forgot to list an anime that I kinda used in the story. It's called Clannad. It's free on demand on the anime channel so please watch it or by the DVD~! But I warn you, it'll spoil what I'm going

to do with the junk doll and the girl.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

Whose voice keeps calling me out? It sounds so familiar. Sasuke? Why is he calling me out? I can't answer him, of course I want to answer him though, and he sounds so worried.

~Story Start~

(Sasuke's POV)

"I-I couldn't fall a-asleep." I heard her say, I looked at her and she was falling to the ground. "Are you ok??" I yelled, it was too late, she already passed out. I picked her up and ran out the door, I didn't care if she wasn't disguised or not, there was something wrong. "_I have a feeling…That this is something bad." _Those words echoed in my ears while I ran to the closest hospital. "Maybe this is some kind of curse." I said to myself. I ran into the hospital, I could barely remember what happened after that, it was all blurry. The doctors asked me some questions for awhile while they were looking at her, I was so nervous. Hikari never got this sick. "Come here, Mr. Uchiha." I heard a doctor say. I walked into the room, Hikari laid there in a bed, her face was so pale looking, and she almost looked like she died. "It's seems that…She has a disease." He said. "Will she live?" I forced out of my mouth. "There's a high percent that she may die." He said.

There my life had just turned around, almost more than when Itachi killed everyone. The only person whom I loved so much was dying in front of me and I could only stand there, helpless. Hours past, I sat by her bed side waiting for her to wake up. I didn't want it to end up like this, I wanted to be with her, to laugh and have fun, but…It was almost impossible for that now. Days past, some fans even came in and left flowers. I didn't know if she would ever even wake up, if I could see her smiling face again.

Sometimes at night I could hear her voice whimper in pain. It was almost like she was being physically hurt in her dreams. Almost a month passed and everyone started to lose hope. One day she woke up for a few hours but she could barely talk. I don't think this will end, this horrible pain inside my heart.

(Hikari's POV)

_I could hear his voice, his sad and worried voice. I could then see that girl I always saw in my dreams, she was calling my name. I ran to her but she kept getting father away from me. Why couldn't I reach her? She disappeared not too long after that. "You're lost aren't you?" I heard the girl's voice say. I turned around and saw her. "Who are you?" I asked her. "Your daughter." She said to me. "What?" I suddenly said. "But how can I see you?" I asked her. "You're not even alive yet." "I may not even be alive." She said._

_ (_Sasuke POV)

I could hear her mumble something in her sleep for a second; it might have just been me though. It's been exactly a month now. She is getting better though but me…I'm not eating right. Suddenly I saw her eyes open up, they were colorless and almost fake looking. "Hello Sasuke." She said to me, her voice was trembling. I was too shocked to say anything, she sounded better than usual. Suddenly the doctor came in to check her. "She can leave in a few weeks." He said. I made a sigh in relief. I still felt horrible though, I wanted to cry so badly at that moment but I held it in.

I could actually live right for a whole week now. I shaved and actually brushed my hair. Then the day came when she could actually leave. "Can I talk to you privately?" The doctor asked me. "Sure." I said.

"Her body is extremely weak right now." He said. I nodded. "Don't let her go outside by herself and other actions may be hard for her." He said. "I realized that she can't do much." I said. I thanked him and went into the room that Hikari was sitting in. "Let's go home." I said. She nodded and got up from where she was sitting. We walked home, it was more quiet than usual, Hikari would talk all the way home but now…She looked like she was deep in thought. "Hey is there something wrong Sasuke?" She asked me. "No, there's nothing wrong" I mumbled. She started to look worried. We got into the house; it was almost like there was suspense in the air. "Really there is something wrong with you Sasuke. If you have something to say then you should say it." She said to me. "I was so worried…" I mumbled. "I was afraid you were going to die." I forced out, some tears came out of my eyes. She stared at me shocked. I looked at her, her eyes started to form tears too. "I-I was a-afraid I w-wouldn't be able t-to see you again!!" She yelled. She started to cry so much. I haven't seen her cry like this in a long time; I've only seen her cry like this when her sister died. Does that mean she cares for me so much like her sister? I walked up to her and started to hug her. She cried and cried, I did too. We cried nonstop for hours until we got tired and fell asleep in each other's arms.

~Chapter end~

I really want to end this story soon!! But I don't know how to end it. Well Clannad ended so I'm running out of ideas but I bought the DVD~! (I've been watching it nonstop, that's why the chapters keep coming out slowly) Well this one is shorter cause well….I'm pretty lazy and I'm upset about an anime too(stupid Amu…) so I can't really think~


	19. Chapter 19

~Story Start~

(Hikari's POV)

I woke up, I was in Sasuke's arms and I was lying on top of him. I gasped for a second; I couldn't really remember anything that happened. But why were we on the ground? Oh yea, I fell asleep in his arms, nothing much. Wait…I couldn't even remember my dream I had last night, for the first time. I got off of Sasuke, I tried not to wake him up since he looked so…Innocent in his sleep, but his eyes were still all red from the crying, I almost thought I could see tears on the sides of his closed eyes. "Don't leave." Sasuke said. I blushed madly, I couldn't tell if he was saying this in his sleep or if he was awake. "Forever and ever" He mumbled out. I listened to him and didn't leave, I fell asleep again.

_I'm always with this girl; I don't even know why I am. Maybe I'm with her just because I'm lonely in this dark, dark illusionary world. Why am I here? Why am I trying to save her? Why was I even born into this world? And who is she? "I can hear you speak." The girl said. You can? But these are just my thoughts, plus I'm just a junk doll. "No, you really do have a life." She said. I do? Who am I? How am I going to get out of this illusionary world? "You're my Daddy and you're going to leave this place soon since I'm already going to die soon, but one day you'll see me again, with mommy." The girl said, she smiled at me. "I have some last words. Please be happy the rest of your life and take care of me when I'm going to be born into the real world, goodbye." She said to me. Suddenly there was a big explosion of balls of light. I've seen these balls of light throughout my childhood, I was told that they were balls of happiness, people's happy memories floating though this town..And if you caught one then you'll be granted happiness. It suddenly got unexpectedly windy and I started to tear apart "I love you." I heard the girl say. Those last words I heard from her almost sounded like I would never see her again but I knew…I would see her in the near future._

(Sasuke's POV)

Suddenly I woke up after I heard those last words from that girl. I looked up and saw Hikari, she was asleep. But why is she on top of me?? Well that didn't really matter to me much. I want to tell her what I've figured out...

(Hikari's POV)

"Morning Sasuke." I said to him. I got up and stretched myself. "Is something the matter Sasuke?" I asked him, he looked startled but somehow surprised and…Happy. "I have something to say." He told me. "What is it?" I said. "I want…..A KID WITH YOU!!!" He yelled. I was speechless and shocked at these words. I started to blush "B-B W-W…Ehh…" I went on, pretty much speechless. He started to blush more than he was. "M-Maybe another time or something." He said. Now he isn't even making since. "You don't have to rush so much, plus we aren't even married." I said, I shivered at the word _married._ "Then will you marry me??" He blurted out. "We aren't even old enough, and where's the ring?" I asked. He searched through his pocket and found a hair tie (where did that come from? XD) and then he got on one knee. "Marry me!!!" He begged. "There really is something wrong with you today Sasuke, you seem…More active than usual." I said in wonder. "Please answer my question! Marry me!" He begged again. "Fine fine as long as you get a ring." I said. His face scared me when I said that. "I don't have enough money." He said in a sad tone. "If you work and earn enough money then I'll think about it." I said. I actually wanted to marry him now though. He nodded and sighed. "So why are you even yelling all this out? I find it pretty random, and you're never random or anything." I said. "Well did you remember the dream you had?" He asked me. "Yea, it was snowing and a girl was lying in the snow dying, then she talked to the junk doll about things and then the girl died and then the junk doll went to the real world." She said. "I've figured out that the junk doll is me….And the girl is our daughter." Sasuke said to me. I was utterly shocked to what he said. "So that's why I want a kid and then we get married." He said, sounding more comfortable than he did before. "Ok…I'll try to have a kid with you." I said, a smile formed on my face.

~Chapter end~

I went brain dead in this chapter! It took me the whole day to just write this much and there isn't even much here! Well I promise I will keep this story clean as much as possible XD I hope you didn't get confused with the junk doll thing and the girl (Tomoya is kinda like Sasuke and I guess Ushio will be like the kid) I'm really connecting Clannad and this story together since there almost the same, I hope that you guys could watch some episodes to try to get the story better. Hikari is so moe~ And please leave reviews, I haven't gotten any in a long time and I like talking to my "fans".


	20. Chapter 20

~Story Start~

Why does this seem so…Wrong? Something is just telling me to stop; I don't want to stop though. "_It's not your fate!" _The voice yelled to me. Who cares if it's not my fate, I can do what I want. "Did you like it?" Sasuke asked me, he was lying next to me; his face was clearly red also, maybe from the embarrassment. "Yea I guess I did." I admitted. "I'm glad you did." He went on, I started to fall asleep. I woke up a few hours later, my stomach hurt. I ran to the toilet and threw up a few times. "Oh crap this doesn't seem good." I moaned out. "I'll take you to the doctors." I heard Sasuke say. 'It isn't even open yet." I said. "It is, it's 1pm now." He said. "I've been throwing up that long?!" I said. "Yea, now let's go and see what's wrong." He said. I nodded and called a few body guards and then I left. I walked to the doctors a big crowd of people followed me over there. I knew it would be like that, I haven't been singing or anything for a few months now. I walked into the doctors and went to a special doctor that only helped celebrities. We talked and talked, Sasuke was in the lobby, talking to the fans and interviewers. I walked out, my face was in shock at the news. "What happened in there Miss Kyoko?" An interviewer asked me, she put the microphone near my mouth. "They said that I'm pregnant." I said in a bored tone, and then I walked away. "C'mon Ikuto, let's go home." I said, I had said a fake name so no one would find out who he really is. We walked home, it wasn't a peaceful walk home since we were being followed, and plus now people knew where we lived. I unlocked the door and walked in and then locked it. We were quiet for a long time, the Sasuke spoke up. "I'm so happy that I'm speechless." He said, I smiled at his response. "I get to name the kid." I told him. "I want to!" He said. "I did bring the kid here anyway." "Well I'm the one who's going to bear all the pain…" I trailed off. "You know I have a weak body." I said. "And this might…." "Kill you." Sasuke finished. "But I won't die that easily!! Don't worry Sasuke, I'm going to live and be by your side!" I said. He smiled at me I smiled back. "That makes me so happy that you love me like this." Sasuke said, a smile formed on his face, he looked down for a second and then looked back at me. "And I'll protect you as much as I can." He told me. I started to blush from what he said. "And I have one more thing to say." He said, I nodded at what he said; I had a feeling of what he was going to do. "Well it took awhile and a few jobs." He went on his knee and took out a small box. "And it's not that fancy." He opened the box and in the box was a small diamond ring inside. "So will you marry me?" He asked me. I looked at the ring and then at Sasuke, whose face was red and he was clearly shaking out of nervousness. "You're such a mess." I said while I kneeled down and looked at him and gave him a noogie as if he was a little kid. "But I'll except without hesitation." I said. "Really? The ring wasn't expensive or anything." He said sadly. "It doesn't matter how much anything was, I'll accept because I love you and that I want to marry you." I said, I smiled and hugged him. "And the best part is that I got it all on tape!" I said happily. His mouth dropped open. "Delete it!" He yelled at me. "Nope! I won't, not until I post it on the internet." I said as I waved the camera around. "And plus the wedding tape will be posted on the internet too!" I said as I skipped around the house with the camera. He started blush. "How many people would see it?" He asked me. "Well…Lots of people!!" I said as I threw my arms in the air. Sasuke laughed. "Sasuke…When did you plan on marrying me?" I asked. "Maybe after the baby comes, it would be funny though seeing you 9 months pregnant in a wedding dress." He said. I laughed at that. "That would really be a sight to see." I said. "Well I'm going to go to bed." I said as I walked into my bedroom. "I'll go to bed also, it is late." He said as he followed me into the room. I got dressed and fell into my bed. "Night Sasuke, lo-"I didn't finish and fell asleep. I woke up from my stomach hurting, I knew what was coming. I walked to the bathroom and started throwing up again. Sasuke was by my side in a second, he held my hair back so I didn't get barf in it. "Thanks, that helps." I said, I started to barf again. "You must hate this." Sasuke said. "Yea I do hate it a lot but it's worth it." I said. He smiled at my comment. "It is really worth it." He said. "Soon were going to be staying up even longer trying to take care of the crying baby." I said. "I hope it's a boy." Sasuke said as he looked at me. "I want it to be a girl." I said in a weird tone. "boy" "girl" "boy" "girl" We went on back and forth. "I guess we'll figure it out sometime." I said. He nodded. I walked out of the bathroom and fell into my bed, sleep found me right away.

~Five Years Later~

"C'mon Ushio, please stay still for a second so I can tie the ribbon on your dress!" I said as I tied white ribbons onto my daughters dress. "I want to see it mommy, I want to see it." The little five year-old said to me, she looked at me with her big red eyes; her long black hair covered her face. "I'll let you see it when I'm done." I told her, she made a face. I finished at let her see herself in the mirror. "It looks weird." She plainly said. "Don't worry about that, after I do your hair you'll love beautiful." I told her. She nodded. I fixed her hair, it wasn't that easy but I finished it in less than an hour. "I like it." She said. I smiled. "I think daddy will like it too." I said to her, she smiled at me. I heard a knock on the door, I answered it. "Thanks for picking us up Sakura; it would look idiotic to walk there." I told her. I had come back to Konoha while I was still pregnant with Ushio, it was crazy when I came back, I was almost arrested too, so was Sasuke but since I was pregnant they didn't do anything, I'm not sure why Sasuke wasn't arrested. I'm still singing too. I just moved to the company that was over here, when Ushio gets older I'll get her into the same company. When I was giving birth to Ushio, I passed out several times. They didn't think I would live through it but my body somehow became slightly stronger and I barely lived through the whole thing. Ushio is such a mysterious girl. She always keeps to herself, and she's already mastered the sharingan(sp?)(Sorry too lazy to check the spelling) I'm very proud of her. She also has many friends at school, I'm glad about that. We got to the chapel in a matter of minutes. I was nervous since there were so many people there. Then it started. It went by so slowly, I even forgot most of the things that happened, I'm glad that there taping this, but why is it going to be shown on TV?? Ushio walked up to us with the rings, Sasuke smiled at how good I did with picking her dress out. The pastor talked and talked, and then I heard Sasuke say. "I do" Now I knew where we were at. Then the pastor said some things to me then I said "I do" "You may now kiss the bride" He said. Sasuke walked up to me, he was about 4 inches taller than me, I wanted to burst out in laughing at the difference. Sasuke kissed me, I kissed him back. I heard Naruto cheer first, and then roars of cheering went throughout the chapel. We ran to the limo that was parked outside, I brought Ushio with me; I didn't want her to be lonely. "Was it fun Ushio-Chan?" I asked her. "It was yucky when daddy kissed you." She said. Sasuke and I started laughing at that. "Well one day you will be doing the same thing." I told her. She made a face. "I never will!!" She complained. "Someday, sometime in this vast future." I whispered to myself.

"This is how it's created."

~End~

I'm sorry to say that I have now ended this story, but if there is enough demand, I will make a story of Ushio's life. Please leave reviews. I used the quote "This is how it's created" from Toradora since that quote I loved at the end of the last episode. And this story and that anime just somehow connect to each other. I really hope that you enjoyed that story and I don't think that the ending was that bad but that's just my opinion. Bye everyone~


End file.
